1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indexing and valve tightening assembly for use on containers moving along a continuous conveyor. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system which automatically tightens the valves on the top of a FIGAL syrup container, such as those normally used in post-mix beverage dispenser systems.
FIGAL containers as defined herein include containers similar to that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,577 to Tennison. The word "FIGAL" is an accepted abbreviation in the beverage dispensing art for a syrup container with a five gallon capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, FIGAL containers moving along a continuous conveyor through an inspection station have been visually inspected for cleanliness, and during inspection the syrup valves located on the top of the figal container have been manually tightened by the inspector. Obviously, the manual tightening of the syrup valves materially limits the speed at which the FIGAL containers can be inspected and the speed at which the valves thereon can be tightened. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which automatically tightens the syrup valves on the top of a FIGAL container, as the containers are rapidly transported along a continuous conveyor.